As is often the case, an artificial flower is attached to an article or a wrapping thereof so as to decorate the same for gift-giving purposes.
There has heretofore been proposed a ribbon for forming an artificial flower used for such purposes as disclosed in Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 14726/1985. The conventional artificial flower-forming ribbon comprises a pair of strips overlapped with respect to each other and a pair of strings disposed along and interposed between the strips. One end of each of the strings is joined to one end of each of the strips. Both strips are joined to each other at at least two portions on each of a plurality of lines spaced apart in the longitudinal direction of the strips so as to permit relative movement between the strips and the strings extending in the longitudinal direction of the strips.
According to the artificial flower-forming ribbon noted above, the ribbon can be formed into an artificial flower by causing the relative movements of the pair of strips and the strings to occur in the longitudinal direction of the ribbon. For example, when causing the relative movement of the strips and the strings by holding the other end of the ribbon lightly in one hand while subsequently drawings the other ends of the strings, interposed between both strips, with the other hand, both strips will be caused to bend outwardly between a plurality of adhesive portions thereof. Each bent strip portion then forms a petal of the artificial flower.
The artificial flower thus formed is fastened to an article to be decorated for gift-giving purposes or a wrapping accommodating the article or gift therein, or the like, by tying the other ends of the strings, extending outwardly from the other ends of the strips, around the article or the like, or by pasting the artificial flower thereon. However, such means of fastening the artificial flower is not always carried out skillfully by appropriate personnel at all times. Therefore, the skill in fastening results in an extreme difference in the decoration effect of the article or the like.